


Deep Space Fine

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball, DragonBallZ
Genre: Frieza is drunk a lot, Lots of Sex, Multi, Narcissus Type Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Minions, crackfic, only worse, porn au, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: Tsukiryuu and Kale are a couple of saiyan women who move in together on a new planet. But given it's a favorite haunt of the royals, and given their nature, they're likely to want to do more than bow.Of course, it's equally likely the royals will like what they see. And maybe more.
Relationships: Frieza/OC, cooler/oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The New Digs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls move in and bicker over who gets who. They have vastly different difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiryuu is LadyTygryComic's OC, and I have her permission to have TR here.
> 
> This fic is largely going to be sex and shenanigans.

### The New Digs

Two bed, two bath. 

In most places on the station you had to share a barracks with multiple someones if you were one of the ground-level peon type soldiers. And even after a couple promotions you were likely still going to share quarters with others from your squad even if they were slightly nicer. It was on base, and generally closer to all the free stuff you enjoyed as a soldier. Meal plans, and so forth. 

But Tsukiryuu and Kale--after a few promotions of their own lead them to nicer salaries than they had expected, and realizing it would be great to have a place to shower away from others, decided to go in together on an apartment outside of the barracks. It was in a small building backed up against the beginnings of a large forest, a thing especially appealing to Tsukiryuu. 

She found a certain comfort in being close to wooded outdoor areas; and that was one of the reasons she'd insisted on this place. She liked being close to nature, though she never talked too much on why. 

"Everything is where it should be," Kale replied, "My stuff's in the right bedroom and yours is in the left. The only thing we have to do now is find more things to put in the common area." 

"Well, we have the big console, that's enough for now." 

"Unless you plan for us to sit on the floor to watch our programs." 

"Alright, we'll get beanbag chairs or something. Let's go get something to eat first, though. I'm starving!"

* * *

What they were unaware of was the scheduled Royal Visit. This planet's base was near Arcos and so it received a reasonable amount of these visits--and they'd gotten the emails regarding it. The issue was the pile of spam emails on top of it--the usual round of Xlorian princes wanting to give them millions for a small fee, warnings about account breaches from banks they didn't even use, and a number of hopeful sellers including one who said his healing pod technique would grow your cock an extra 4 inches. 

No matter how many senders they marked 'unsafe' the issue continued. 

The end result, of course, was getting stuck in a snarled crowd of foot-traffic just inside the base--they were on an upper platform, thankfully, and had a good view. 

"Ooooh..." 

"That's King Cold? Oh my god," Kale whispered, "I've seen his picture but I didn't know he was that buff. Like gods, he's just a walking slab of beef." 

And 

"No kidding...I'd like to see what he's packing under that underarmor suit." 

"Maybe not him," Kale replied, curbing her thirst as best she could, "I mean, he's the KING...you don't want to mess with kings. Even if you're just in the sack with them, those girls tend to go quick. And besides, he doesn't like saiyans. Try and put the moves on him and you may well not survive." 

Then another figure appeared, a little ways behind Cold. 

"That's Lord Cooler, right?" Tsukiryuu asked, "He's pretty easy on the--" 

"I call dibs!" Kale said hurriedly. 

"That's not fair. You're going to leave me with the--" 

"Shh!" Someone hushed them, and they both went quiet. But Tsukiryuu looked down as Frieza came into view--in his little floating chair, placid expression--and let the thought come anyway. Kale was going to leave her with the short, mean one? Oh, he looked calm enough NOW, but he had a reputation... 

"How long are they going to be here?" 

"A few days," an alien next to them said, "There's some kind of conference they're holding here for some reason the King's not sharing." 

"So we _do_ have a chance," Kale whispered to Tsukiryuu. "Let's see if I can get mine before you get yours." 

* * *

The next day they got off at roughly the same time and headed straight for the nicest bar they had access to--incidentally, the bar they knew was a favorite haunt of the Ginyu Force. A short, somewhat ugly little alien woman named Quasar ran it, and they got their drinks straight from her. 

"So," Tsukiryuu said, "Tell me, do the mighty royals come in here?" 

"If they are, they haven't said anything. There's always some flaming big royal procession when they do," Quasar replied, "Not that I mind. It always means a fair amount of money for me...given Lord Frieza's liking of wine and the King's size...and that of their entourage...I'm lucky to have any liquor left over at all once they've spent a night here." 

As if on cue, they appeared. First Frieza, in his chair--he took a spot in the corner, and his entourage followed right along. He gave a passing glance at the bar, but then looked back and said something to one of his men. They laughed--but robotically, likely knowing their lives depended on their ability to find what he was saying the most hilarious thing they'd ever heard. 

Cooler followed shortly afterwards--

Kale watched him go by with a sly little grin. Gods, he looked good. Tall, built, and best of all quiet. He didn't chatter on like Frieza seemed to do; he sat with his guards and seemed to be discussing some kind of business, but he didn't seem to require constant attention like Frieza does. He seemed comfortable with silence, with his own thoughts. 

"It's too bad I can't approach him," she said, looking directly at Cooler, finger in her mouth, flirtatious expression on her face, "Otherwise I'd probably already have been able to shoot my shot." 

"Oh, stop eye fucking him," Tsukiryuu replied, "There's no way that'll work." 

"It works on saiyans...though I suppose what works on them may not work on him, but...it's worth a try." 

Both girls looked back to their drinks after a little while, and Kale got down a few more. 

"Heads up," Quasar said suddenly. "But don't look." 

"What's going on? Frieza killing someone?" Tsukiryuu asked. 

"No," came the quick reply. There was a pause, and then footsteps behind the two saiyan women. Then a throat being cleared. 

"Kale is your name, isn't it?" 

Kale turned on the barstool to look at the speaker. Medium height alien, standing ramrod straight. 

"Yeah, who wants to know?" 

"Lord Cooler has--requested the pleasure of your company." 

Kale looked back at Cooler's table. Where before there had been soldiers, other people, now there was just him. He was seated alone, and when their eyes met he raised his glass. 

"Wish me luck," she turned back to Tsukiryuu briefly, grinning, then got up to head towards Cooler. 

Quasar reflexively looked up--not at the elder prince, but at the younger. A pretty woman was heading for his brother, no doubt this would make him upset...but would it make him cause trouble? It had happened before, in other places... 

His expression was angry, certainly, but he seemed to settle for making a crude gesture. His men then laughed, imitating it for a few seconds. 

* * *

Kale took a seat at the table, crossing one leg over the other as she sat. "A pleasure to see you, my lord, you're looking well." 

"You can spare me the pleasantries," Cooler replied, draining his cup, "I'm sure you're aware why I've asked you to sit with me." 

"You wanted to scold me for daring to admire your physique?" 

If he had been any other man, she thought, he'd have laughed. But he wasn't, and he didn't. 

"No. You have a reputation for discretion in...flings, and you seemed--a good choice." 

"For what?" 

There was a pause, awkward as such pauses must be. She wondered if he asked women for company very often...or at least, outside of those paid to give the privilege. 

"For the evening. I haven't much time to spare, but you seem...eager..." He trailed off, perhaps from uncertainty, but rallied back with, "Do you want to warm my bed or not?" 

"I would be happy to," Kale grinned, "I couldn't not stare at you earlier because of your build, I've been wanting to since you walked in--" 

"Then it's settled. What is your price?" 

"I don't have a price." 

"No woman sleeps with me without getting something out of it. What is your price?" 

"I said there's not one," Kale replied, eyes wandering downward. God, she could skate on those abs... 

"Fine," Cooler huffed a little. "Then we should go. I have--things to do in two hours, and I have no desire to be late." 

He stood--as did she, and left, her following close behind. She looked at the bar, at Tsukiryuu, and gave an exaggerated thumbs up. 

* * *

"I don't believe it," Tsukiryuu said, "I just don't believe it! How the hell did that work so fast?" 

"You'd be surprised how little female attention his lordship gets," Quasar replied, "Women stare at him, sure, but it's rare that they take such blatant interest in him. Unless he's paying them to do so, of course." 

"You'd think he'd just have paid for company for the night to save the trouble." 

"Maybe he wanted to give it a shot here. Saiyan women aren't known for being too choosy, when they're in the right mood." 

"Well--" 

"Heads up." 

"What?" Tsukiryuu turned to look, and from across the bar she could see Frieza staring at his brother's retreating back and fuming. "Shit, is he going to blow?" 

Quasar put several bottles that had been on the bar beneath it, keeping her eyes on him the entire time. Tsukiryuu mimicked the stare--but then realized that the red-faced, fuming Frieza was heading in her direction. 

"Turn on the politeness," Quasar said under her breath, "Yes, my lord and no, my lord. Everything he says is the height of funny, or brilliant, or flattering." 

They stiffened further--and then Frieza came within earshot. 

"You," he said quickly, coming up beside Tsukiryuu, "Monkey. Your name--" 

"Tsukiryuu, my lord," she said politely, "A pleasure to meet you in person." 

"What will it cost to get your company for the evening?" 

Tsukiryuu paused, a thousand thoughts hurtling through her mind. He thought she was for sale? Why? Just because Kale had gone off with Cooler, did he assume she was there for that kind of thing too? What if-- 

"Buy me dinner." 

"You can't possibly be that cheap," Frieza's expression shifted to one of suspicion. 

"I'm not for sale. But you seem very enthusiastic, and I'm sure that'll translate well to _action_ behind closed doors." Why not, she thought, really lay it on thick. He liked his ego stroked, after all, "Maybe I just want to see what you can do." 

Ah, well, in for a penny... 

It was easy enough to figure out; he saw his brother leaving with a woman and he wasn't about to be bested by the man. He'd get his own, and somehow, that would prove he was better than Cooler. They had that kind of rivalry, one upping was a constant thing, at least on Frieza's end. Enough was never enough for him. 

She gained her point, joining Frieza at a different, empty table. He sat very close to her, hand fiddling with her tail, as she ate, and when she was done he stood almost immediately. 

_Hope he fucks good_ , Tsukiryuu thought. 

* * *

Cooler's attentions had not turned out the way she'd imagined. 

He'd taken her back to his room, straight to bed, and those hands had been all over her the instant her armor and underarmor suit were both off. She suggested the spot beneath her tail, and he reached for it, stroking--pressing down more when a moan passed her lips. 

"Oh, yes, there..." 

Stiff and silent, he was. Did he intend to fuck her without making a sound? But the second she thought that she was silenced. Suddenly his other hand was between her legs, and his fingers were-- 

\-- _oh sweet gods his fingers were big_ \-- 

It took her a minute or two to recover enough to reach for the cock that was everting between his legs. Good and thick, but not so much so that it would be uncomfortable. And the same purple as his skin--but that thought passed quickly. Once it was fully out, he pulled her hand away, then pulled his fingers out of her before turning her, pushing her down and raising her ass. 

"Oh, yes, fuck me you big...oh, GODS!" 

Feeling that cock in her hands was one thing, but having it shoved into her was another entirely. It was an _invasion_ , that thrust... 

Then, suddenly, she was pulled UP. Back to his chest, one of his hands at her hip and the other reaching up to squeeze at one of her breasts. And he was moving harder, faster, deeper...every thrust was a new adventure in weak-kneed ecstasy. 

"Deeper," she begged, "There, deeper, there..." 

A master, that's what he was at this, a master. She was putty in his hands with movements like those--desperate, eager, as if the world was about to end. 

Kale couldn't care about anything except his cock, and she felt the rise in her gut quicker than she imagined she would. Close...closer, closer still... 

_Beep beep beep_

Cooler leaned forward. The hand that had been groping her shot out to the side--to the bedtable, where his scouter was laying. His other arm reached across her chest, grabbing tightly at her shoulder to keep her where she was. And as he kept moving, he slipped the scouter on. 

"What...what are you...oh, god...what are you...?" 

She'd seen the scouter, she'd heard the beeping. And then, infuriatingly-- 

"Hello? This had better be important." Cooler's clipped tone sounded off as he answered the call. 

Another thrust. She moaned, and suddenly a hand was clamped over her mouth. 

"They're moving it up? I told you to--fine. I'll be there within half an hour." 

Rage mixed with pleasure when, a second or two later, the call ended. Cooler let her back down, and she buried her face in the silk sheets. "You couldn't WAIT?" 

Another deep thrust that stole her breath away and weakened her knees. 

"That meeting is _important_ \--" he grunted, speeding up, "--you have no idea how much so, and I'm not going to bother trying to convince you." 

Faster, and faster still. The ecstasy rose, and rose, plateauing...she clenched the sheets, feeling it rising--! 

"Oh, GODS!" Kale cried one out more time as orgasm struck. 

That lusty heat struck, bursting outward and flooding through the rest of her body. And then a few seconds later, as she was falling into the warm afterglow, she felt Cooler's cock pulse and spill into her. 

He didn't pull out immediately, at least, he did pull her up and keep her close, probably to enjoy the extra heat. 

"Well," Kale's breathing was still a little ragged, "Even with the call, that was still incredible..." 

"Being in a hurry doesn't mean I have to do a bad job," Cooler replied, perhaps a little curtly. He groped her somewhat absently, and then gently moved her forward, and off his cock. "I'm going to have a short shower. You can join me, or not." 

"Why not?" 

It would give her a good cap to the story she'd have to tell Tsukiryuu, once she got back home, if nothing else. 

* * *

Tsukiryuu would have her own story to tell, and it would start with how Frieza didn't seem to know what he wanted. 

She walked back with him to his quarters, chattering the whole time about how she was lucky he'd chosen her, and how amazing he was, and other such things...half of which she ignored. So long as she added an occasional, "Of course" or "you're right, you are incredible" he preened and postured himself in the most cocky way imaginable. Such an ego, this one, but there was an advantage there. All it would take to keep him happy for now was attention and compliments. 

Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw his bedroom--and on mentioning how large it was and what good taste he had, once more he puffed up. 

"Of course. Do you expect a prince to sleep in substandard quarters? Everything here is of the highest quality." 

He plied her further with wine, Tsukiryuu guessed to further impress her. She drank it, mentioned it was a good year, and watched him carefully. 

"I hear you saiyan women are wild," Frieza grinned, "I'm looking forward to it." 

Clothing was soon stripped away, and his eyes lingered, as expected, on her breasts. Then his hands were on them, and for a ridiculous minute or so all he did was grope them. 

"You don't see many, do you?" 

"I see plenty," Frieza replied quickly. "And what of you? Do you make it a habit to fall into bed with every rich Arcosian that comes your way?" 

"No, you're the first. And I seem to remember that _you_ approached _me_." 

He went silent, and she watched him still, watching the gears in his head slowly turn. When he seemed to grow bored of groping her, he got onto his bed and she followed shortly after. 

Huge. The thing was huge, he had no hope of filling this thing, though at his height it didn't surprise her. The displays of wealth, the bed, just--everything showed it. 

Frieza lay at the head of it, though, with his legs spread and a look she could not interpret any way other than, "Get to work." 

_A lazy egomaniac, fantastic_ , Tsukiryuu thought. It didn't matter. She leaned down, stroking between his legs, wondering where the cock was. Wasn't it supposed to be outside? No he was a reptile, she'd learned about them...they had all their plumbing on the inside. But then, how did he plan to...? 

She got her answer relatively quickly. Not even a minute later, the scales began to part...and a cock began to evert. 

A surprisingly large cock. How the heck could he keep this thing inside all day? Surely it was uncomfortable... 

"You seem surprised." 

"It's just that you're--big," Tsukiryuu said quickly, "Bigger than...I thought you might be. It make take me a minute to get...down on it." 

"As long as you actually get on it." He smirked, and watched with apparent glee as she straddled him and began to grind on his cock. Then it deepened when--once she was wet enough--she moved up. 

And then down. 

"Gods, you saiyan women are warm," Frieza groaned, reaching up his hands to rest on her hips. "Go on..." 

Of all the demanding, ridiculous... 

Tsukiryuu moved up, and then slowly back down again, intending to say something really biting when she did, but somewhere inside her he brushed against a spot that had her knees suddenly weak...and the retort was stolen away. 

"Fuck..." 

Up, and down again, in a slowly increasing pace. The faster she moved the better it felt, the farther his cock reached, and the more she wanted it. He said something she didn't catch, and a second later both his hands were on her breasts. He squeezed, and she rolled her hips again. 

At least he was doing _something_. 

She groaned, he squeezed-- 

\--and then, suddenly, Frieza pulled her down and pressed his lips against hers. She hardly had chance to be surprised by it when she felt his tongue pressing against her lips; she parted them and it surged forward, twisting around hers. Both arms were around her but one hand moved down, around her tail and stroked. 

_Oh, fuck...fuck..._

She'd never call him lazy again. She was still doing all the moving, but at least he was making it easy for her to enjoy it. The pleasure leaped, and leaped again, and she moaned into his mouth (that prick, he was smirking even through the kiss, he knew what he was doing...lured her in with laziness and then THIS), suddenly desperate for release. 

They parted for air, and she kept going, the heat rising, rising... 

...and beneath her, Frieza groaned. 

"Oh, you better not," Tsukiryuu growled, sitting up. She felt him twitch within her--and then she kept going. 

Closer, closer, he'd gone empty inside her already, she just needed a little more time. A little more time. She reached down, stroking over her own swollen button, and not half a minute later--it struck. She groaned, heavily, and breathing hard, lay down atop him. 

"So eager," she heard Frieza whisper in her ear, "Next time, maybe I'll show you what I'm _really_ capable of." 

"Go right ahead..." she tried to take a slow, deep breath. 

His enthusiasm was good, his method not so much. But he did have a big cock, and that helped when he was deficient elsewhere. 

"Same time tomorrow?" 

Tsukiryuu expected several things from Frieza's lips, but that was not one of them. 

Oh, Kale would never believe this lunatic. He was all over the place...


	2. The Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza makes a totally legitimate move on a totally willing paramour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tygry, this is your fault :p
> 
> Shortest chapter ever.

### The Drunk

Someone was staring at him. Just standing there gawking like he was some kind of freak. Or maybe an enemy. How dare they. How DARE they? 

Frieza clenched his fists and moved in closer. They'd learned their lesson, whatever they were attempting here. Eye contact Like THAT. 

But he moved in closer, and got a better look at the way the eyes really were, the wordless, perfect sculpt of the lips. And then, all of a sudden, the truth became obvious. His anger was all done away in a sudden fit of attraction. Of course, he had made a grave mistake. 

There was immediate fondling, and he wasn't rebuffed. Good. Good, they knew how lucky they were, to be receiving his attention! They smiled. Good. 

"You are the most beautiful creaturrre," Frieza slurred, "That I have ever seen. We...we should stop the playing around. I know you want me." 

He was not rebuffed. In fact, he was sure this motion, this proposal, was gratefully received. They were simply _thrilled_ to have his attentions! How LUCKY! 

A little stroking, and he was everting. Oh, yes, his paramour was eager to serve him. Was ready for him, eager. He moved in easily, and began thrusting immediately. Oh, wet, his tryst, his beauty, was already wet! Of course. He had been so overwhelmingly charming that there was no other way about it. Wet, eager, willing. So very, very willing. 

There were groans. And maybe a little pain. But that was expected. He was going at it _hard_ , but he was so close he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. And he didn't want to. 

"Yes...yes...yes...!" 

He spilled, and practically collapsed, holding onto the still form of his paramour. He kissed at the neck, awash in the warm afterglow of a completed orgasm. 

Then he pulled away, whispering he would be back. Soon. Yes, very soon. He didn't intend to let someone so cooperative get away from him so soon. They would appreciate another visit, he was sure of that. And they didn't even want anything. 

* * *

"Good fucking god." 

There was a groan, and palm met face. The janitor hated his job only some days, and this was one of those days. This didn't happen _every_ time Lord Frieza got pickled, but when it did...oh, gods, he wanted to fly into space and blow himself out an airlock. Twice. Eyebleach. Brain bleach. Something. Whatever, he needed a LOT of it! 

A statue of Lord Frieza had been placed near two others, one of his father and brother. As a reminder of sorts to the people, to tell them to whom they owed their allegiance. So if they showed up they'd be able to recognize them. 

And every time Frieza got into a _certain mood_ while drunk, he'd wander back through the main thoroughfare, and end up fucking his own statue. Sometimes there'd just be cum, and sometimes cum and blood. Thankfully this didn't seem to be one of those latter times. 

"Someone ought to do something," he groaned again, putting on the gloves. "They don't pay me enough for this shit."


End file.
